Fate's messenger
by Oiseau-tempete
Summary: Merlin has a most special meeting which will change the way he sees everything important to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : Hello ! This is my very first story, so I hope you will enjoy it ! Plus I am French so still learning how to deal with English, so I'll manage to pay attention to my level. Please post some reviews ! :)**

-**Fate's messenger**-

_**a story by Oiseau-tempete**_

**Chapter one**

« Merlin ! »

Arthur rolled his eyes in desperation.

« That's not my sword ! It's not even a proper sword ! »

-I'll manage to fix that, Sire. »

The servant picked up the blade from the ground where Arthur had thrown it and, smirking, ran to the armory where he would get a sword enough _proper_ for his master.

« Raaah ... » He couldn't find Arthur's usual sword. Merlin turned the armory upside down ; a hurricane would surely have done the same mess.

Not in its attributed place. Not among the knights's swords. Not in the storage.

Nowhere !

Merlin pulled a face. Where was it then ?

« You should try behind the door. »

Merlin jumped at the sound of the soft, shrill voice. He turned back, head moving in every directions, seeking the shape of a body for the voice.

« Over here »

His eyes stopped at the left-high corner of the door's frame :

there was standing an extremely small creature, which would have looked like an insect if Merlin had just thrown a glance at it, but with attention, it looked like those wooden statuettes on Gaius's shelf, representing the elves of the Forest of Dean.

But yet its more noticeable feature was its lunar clarity ; the creature was literally shining of a pale intense light. A crafty smile on its face, the luminous little lutin burst out laughing :

« Your eyes are out of their sockets !

-Who are you ? What are you doing here ? What do you want from me ?

-Softly, Emrys . We barely presented ourselves, replied the small shiny one, which looked truly delighted of the astonishment of the young wizard.

-We are right now. Who are you ? How do you know my true name ?

-The Druids and their prophets call me Leothan. I am a spirit of the High Mountains of Scafell, cousin of the elves of Dean and messenger of Fate itself.

Don't be so afraid, Emrys, Great sorcerer, I only want the fulfilment of your destiny . »

Merlin stared at it with suspicion and curiosity. He felt deeply attracted by the powerful magic of the playful spirit, which hadn't yet answered a tenth of all the questions now rushing in his head.

« How... stammered the young man, but he didn't had the time to finish, interrupted by the energetic spirit :

-There is no time for us to talk now, Emrys . Your master is going to look up for you. I'll see you after dusk, once the Moon will be at its highest point in the sky. »

It jumped with ease to the narrow window and, as it was humming the air before it, turned its head to Merlin and laughed :

« Don't forget, Emrys . Behind the door . »

And in a great childlike laugh, it vanished into the air and light.

Still amazed by that most strange meeting, Merlin didn't pay attention to his King's shouts and monologue on him being an idiot, incapable of succeeding in any task he was asked for, useless and irretrievable.

The King sighed loudly when he found his sword behind the door, against the wall, before staring seriously at Merlin, the sword pointing in his direction :

« You know, Merlin, having eyes doesn't exempt you from using your brain.

-Prat, mouthed the servant.

-Saw that ! »

And the two of them left the armory.

**Please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

« Beautiful, isn't it ? »

Merlin jumped of surprise, for the second time of the day. It was becoming an unpleasant entrance. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

« I thought you wouldn't come . I thought I'd imagined you. »

He turned back to his oppened bedroom window, from which a fresh wind was entering the room. On the sill was sitting the cunning and bright spirit, its legs in a knot and hands holding its feet.

« I said I would visit you when the Moon would be at its highest point, Emrys. Here I am. »

It spread an unbelievable power of magic, Merlin could sense it, yet it was so tiny ! He wondered how old it should be, considering that it was absolutely impossible to guess : wisdom and childlike behaviors inhabited the spirit together in it seemed a perfect harmony.

« What's beautiful ? »

The spirit turned its aesthete eyes to the round white shape, which was known as a divinity for the whole magical kingdom, including all the different species made of magic, and Druids.

Merlin suddenly felt thankful for having an erudite as guardian.

« The Moon. Camelot, replied it. » It stood up to look closer at Merlin's face, hands on hips.

« You are doing very well, Emrys, said it. A lot of destinies rest on your shoulders, a lot of hope too. »

A wide smile appeared on the witty face.

« So you know my true nature, began the boy. You know my destiny too and I guess a lot more. Why are you here ? »

The smile faded. Merlin tensed.

« The prophets are concerned, Emrys. The battle is near. The Great Evil Priestess's magic grows in strength. You must be aware . »

It stood a pause in its speech thinking deeply, it seemed like it was making a hard choice.

« I must show you...not the end, Emrys...but what will happen after what_ you think _would be the end. »

Merlin felt absolutely confused. What was it all about ? What was the _end_ in question ? Would the spirit only tell him what it was talking about ?

« Yes, Emrys. The King's doom will not be yours. »

_Oh._

A cold sweat in his neck, Merlin felt his blood beating madly in his head.

_There we were._

Merlin stepped back. He considered the tiny form, oppened his mouth, closed it.

After what had seemed an eternity, he slowly whispered :

« What do you mean ?

-Your destiny won't stop after Arthur's, explained the messenger with extreme seriousness. It will last long after the end of the Arthur you've known for all these years.

-But, I don't understand, the Dragon told me...

-Kilgharrah was right, interrupted Leothan. He only was talking in large terms...I can't tell you anything more now. »

It suddenly turned back to face the sky and scrutinize it before saying :

« It almost is the time. »

The sky was just beginning to clarify, the night was still whispering of its thousands voices and sounds, telling great prophecies of dragons, magic, justice...Friendship.

« Listen, Emrys. Listen carefully. There are some things you must see, things unimaginable for you, but yet necessary to help you understanding your burden, why you have been chosen, where you must strive to go by the choices you make. Don't be afraid.

There's one thing you must do, though.

-What is it ?

-Trust me. »

**Please review ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Merlin was standing, tensed, eyes set on the tiny silhouette. He was wondering about all he had heard at this point, about all that could possibly involve.

What was it about to _show_ him ?

Some fresh air entered the room, in an unearthly silence.

Why should he trust it ? After all, it could be one those incalculable traps made-up by Morgana, but yet there was something in the way the creature was looking at him, something in the way it was shining, that made him feel that he was in presence of a pure, divine form of magic.

Merlin nodded, the spirit smiled and, just as the sun was rising over Camelot, before the boy had even had the time to blink again, the laugh of the bright imp like a thousand crystals bursting at the same time echoed into the room and the two magical beings vanished, leaving an empty bed, a book of magic and an opened window behind them.

**To be continued ^^**

**Please review :)**


End file.
